Daigo Kazama
Daigo Kazama (風間 醍醐 Kazama Daigo) is a fighting game character from the Rival Schools series of 3D fighting games. Biography Daigo, the "Boss of Gedo High" Daigo is a student of Gedo High and the leader of the school's gang. He first appears in the arcade version of Rival Schools: United By Fate in his younger sister Akira's ending, and is first playable in the PlayStation port of the game. Daigo may seem strict and harsh, but he is tender at heart. He is the undisputed leader of all the gangs in Gedo High who possesses a magnetic charisma and has a strong sense of duty. Most of the time, his thoughts are with his younger sister, Akira. He is a man of honor who never fights dirty. Appearance Like Batsu, Daigo has short-spiked black hair (dark brown in the opening, ending, some CGI artworks and in-game, he had purple highlights at the edge) with upper spike fringe on his head and black eyes. He has a scar on his right eye which was inflicted by Hyo Imawano. His primary outfit is a black long school jacket under a white short sleeve shirt, black school pants and black shoes. The interior of his school jacket is purple (blue green in some artworks and in-game). As Wild Daigo in Project Justice, his black long school jacket is openly shows his chest with a white bandage to his stomach and bandages on both of his hands. His eyes however becomes red due to brainwashing from Kurow or Yurika. Story ''Rival Schools: United By Fate'' In Rival Schools: United By Fate, Daigo has no set story in single player mode, although it is explained he set out alone to find the person responsible for the school kidnappings. His ending shows how he briefly defeats Hyo Imawano after the latter scarred Daigo's right eye with his katana. Without warning, Hyo awakens from his unconsciousness and manages to defeat and brainwash him. Afterwards, Akira decides to pose as a boy to enter Gedo High about what happened to her older brother. Daigo was later rescued by Akira, and his subordinates Edge and Gan. ''Project Justice'' In Project Justice, Daigo is the central character in the Gedo High story. After returning from a trip that takes place between Rival Schools and Project Justice, Daigo begins ordering his gang to attack random schools, much to the reluctance of Edge and Gan. Edge later discovers that Daigo was ordered around by Momo Karuizawa. As Daigo silently leaves to fight off students in Gorin High, Edge begins to suspect their boss' actions. By the time Gedo High and Seijyun High begins to have a school gang war, Edge and Gan realizes that Daigo is not the person they truly knew and figures that something had happened to him in during the training trip. Akira and Zaki are confronted by Daigo himself, they discover that he was brainwashed by Kurow. Edge and Gan quickly rush to Akira's aid as she tries to snap her older brother from the brainwash, to no avail, she is forced to fight him. Daigo has two different fates after being defeated; either he succumbs to his injuries or manages to beat Akira before being freed from Kurow's brainwashing. After being defeated, Daigo is freed from his brainwashed state and reunites with his younger sister. He apologizes to everyone in local schools including Seijyun High School for his actions. Edge and Gan noticed that Justice High School was behind everything as Daigo tells them that the only answer to find out the truth was within Justice High. When Daigo leads his subordinates and Akira and Zaki to the mountaineous area where Kurow is, he explains to them that Kurow was responsible for brainwashing him and using Gedo High as his tool for his dirty schemes. Kurow reveals himself along with his older sister, Yurika and Momo. He attempts to brainwash Daigo once again by playing with his flute only to be repelled by Zaki who uses her chains to get his flute, Daigo returns to normal and angrily wants to teach Kurow a severe lesson for what he did to him from the very beginning. After defeating Kurow, he escapes and attempts to use Hyo against them but Hyo reveals to him that he was only pretending causing Kurow to get angry as both clashed in a bloody fight. When Hyo gets possessed by his father, Mugen Imawano, Daigo tells Akira and Zaki to take an injured Kurow to the hospital as he has an old score to settle against Hyo, Akira tells her brother that she will wait for him. Edge and Gan decides to join Daigo in his fight. After Hyo's defeat which leads to his own death, Daigo finally decides to reflect on himself after what he had done previously while being brainwashed. Akira becomes worried of his older brother again as Daigo tells her that he no longer needs her support and his subordinates are already grown. He gives both Edge and Gan his undisputed gang leadership and his school jacket to his sister and leaves to train once more. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero